An increase in memory density results in inexpensive, high capacity storage. By 2020, it is expected that a memory device can store a trillion bits of information in an area the size of a postage stamp. However, increasing the density in memory is becoming ever more complex and expensive. And, with current conventional technologies the increment increase in memory density is slowing due to the difficulty of scaling, perhaps not even keeping pace with Moore's law.